Wiring harnesses used in electric power transmission systems commonly utilize a plurality of conductors or cables which are permanently connected together. This has ordinarily been accomplished by soldering the cables together or in some cases by tightly pressing or clamping the cables together and then wrapping the junction with an insulating tape or the like. Particularly where such connections are exposed and subject to rough handling and abuse, the prior art types of splices were unsatisfactory. Moreover, such methods of splicing were time consuming in that a considerable amount of labor was required. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a splice which would not come apart under adverse conditions, which had an appearance of strength and durability, and which was adaptable to automated production line techniques.